Brown Eyed, Girl Star, My Girl
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: a different kodocha. a one-shot unless you all decided otherwise! T for lango. AXS.--As of 2-23-08, this is now an ongoing story! woot! love the 2*sob* people who reviewed this!
1. Unrealized Love

**iN tHe ClAsS rOom.**

He watches her, as he sits in his desk in the back of the room. He's only 14, yet he as strong feelings for her than most could have in a life time. But he was a thug. And she was a star. _That kind of girl is out of reach for me, _he thought sadly, while gazing at her beauty. He over-developed bust and hot pink, soft, lips seemed to be teasing him, and thus he grunted silently in frustration. To vent in the only way he could now, he scribbled down a poem.

_Look at her.  
Sitting there  
Completely Unaware_

I LOVE HER  
I am so screwed  
SHE HATES ME  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just that Yankee In the back of the class  
I think she'd mind if I grabbed her ass.

With my stupid blond hair  
And these stupid golden eyes.  
I hate it all. Except for her.  
She's my everything

Because I'm simply not fit  
For the world's shining star  
So I'll keep it this way;  
Admiring from afar  
And protect her from the little things  
And make sure she's always fine  
I simply cannot have her  
No matter how much I want her  
So I just sit here and stare at her  
Loving her so much it hurts

**BRRRRRRRRRRRING!!**

_Darn,_ he thought piteously. _School's over. Now I can't see her till tomorrow._ He gloomily gathered his books and trudged out the door. He thought about that brown-eyed girl as he went to his shoe locker. Quickly lacing his outdoor-shoes, he emerged from the building. As he strolled forlornly towards his home, he caught a glimpse of that girl.

That brown-eyed girl

He hid quickly behind a conveniently located brick wall as he gazed at her lovingly. He watched her as she chatted giddily with her friends, and patted the head of her companion's pet. It was a rather adorable little kitten but it his respect, nothing more than a stupid little source of joy for foolish people who can live comfy and care-free lives. But as he gazed, he felt his face grow hot. A crimson color undoubtedly, and he wished it would go away. Far, far away. Unfortunately, that glowing scarlet hadn't the slightest intention of leaving anytime soon. He felt as stabbing at his chest as that **thing** arrived. That slivery-blue haired pretty boy arrived and kissed his beloved brown eyed girl.

"Hey Sana," kiss cooed, raping his arm around her waist.

"Naozumi!" she grunted. "Please stop doing that." She looked at the arriving crowed. "it draws people."

"why do you think I do it?" he chuckled, rubbing her waist, as he dreamed of her screaming his name. _She will be mine._ As he went thought his somewhat perverted fantasy, Sana sighed angrily, and then elbowed the teen in his lower region, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"Like I said," she huffed. "Keep your paws off me." She narrowed her eyes. "Just and the tabloids say we should date--"

"We should date!" the boy whined. "The public demands it!"

"and?" she turned and stormed off. _Honestly,_ she stopped though Kanajima square. _Just because we're both actors!_ She turned the corner, _And he thinks similar pasts always lead to compatibility…the jerk!_ She turned to a shop window, to see a poster of herself above it on a brick wall. Her hair blowing, an advertisement for shampoo of some kind. She didn't remember. It was one of those little things she simply coulsn't remember, there had been so many of them. She walked a few meters before coming across yet another picture of herself. Her reddish-brow hair blowing, her chocolat orb glowing, and he perfect smile gleaming. She read the poster.

"Sana Kurata

Live at the Kshamiagako Center

May 30th…"

Shed forgotten about that particular appearance. Sana Kurata, only 14 years old, but the most known, respected, and loved actress in all of Asia; and Japan proudly called her its own. She'd acting ever since she was four to fulfill her promise to her beloved mother, the award-winning author Misako Kurata. _Mama...i love to act, but I hate the paparazzi all in my business. I hate it. I can't even fall in love._ Her heart skipped a beat, remembering that boy from school. _I guess I already have,_ she blushed slightly, remembering his cute but messy blond hair and golden eyes. If your not caeful, it is impossible not to get lost in them. But he was a thug, and she was a star. Each time she tried to get to know him he pushed her away.

_**flashback**_

"_Hey!" he heard a call from behind._

"_whadaya want, star girl?" he grunted, his bangs covering his eyes as her peered at his book._

"_Wanna eat lunch together?" she asked, sitting next to him._

"_Leave." He growled coldly, not once looking away from the pages in his book. For he knew if he looked away, he'd get lost in her warm chocolate eyes. His brown eyed girl._

"_why?" she questioned, puffing out her glossy, hot pink lower lip._

"_I'll ruin your image. Now scram, star girl." He flicked his hand away, motioning her to leave. Sana was not at all pleased with the repeated 'star girl'_

"_Call me by my name!" roared the brown eyed girl. She was sick of the name. He called her that every time she tried to approach him since elementary school._

_He flipped a page. "Don't know it." She was taken back, half way thinking he was joking. But a gang leader like him doesn't joke._

"_But it's all over TV!"_

"_So?" she scoffed, shifting his legs. "Maybe I don't watch TV."_

_She crossed her arms and pursed her glossy lips. "why are you so mean?" she questioned. She thought it was a terrible shame that someone as good looking as him was so caught up in a bad situation._

_He simply shrugged. "I feel like it, I guess."_

_She scrambled over a bit closer to him. "Why are you in a gang?" she asked, perusing him as he scooted away. "You could get hurt, arrested, or maybe even killed!"_

"_so?" he said in monotone. Apparently, there was no getting through to the boy._

"_what do you mean so?"_

_he stood up and turned away. "it's not like anyone would miss me if I was gone. Who gives a damn?" he snickered. "Certainly not star girl." And with that he left her under that Sakura tree, as she clung to that necklace._

_**end of flashback**_

She picked that necklace out of her pocket and sighed. It was the white half of a yin-yang sign. She ran her delicate fingers over it. _That boy…named Akito Hayama…my little blonde-haired boy…_

Not to far away, she was being followed by the very same boy she was day-dreaming of. They were in love, but and discarded the idea that the other loved them as well. Because hey, how can Miss. Perfect date Mr. Hooligan?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING!**_

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REIVEW!**_

_**Lots a love,**_

_**HeavenlyTantei**_


	2. Projects and Pereverts

I decided to keep going

I decided to keep going! Exuse errors. No time to edit.

- - - - -

"Class," Eri-sensei beckoned for everyone's attention. "As of today, we are to start studying mysteries," she flicked her hand. "We'll begin with a short project to set up the rest of the unit. As for your partners, I will choose them." moans erupted from the class, and Eri-sensei simply shook her head. "No! If you do this nicely, you might get to pick your next activity partner. But you all did a poor job last time, now for now I'm pick for you." She looked down the roll of students, and called out names. "Kimi and Pierre , Karin and Dochi, Kenta and Fumiko, Aya and Tsuyoshi, Hio and Yukiko, Sana and Akito, Kin-" this time, somewhat more angry moans came from the class.

"Why does he get to work with Sana-chan?"

"What's up with that?"

"That's not fair!"

"He never does anything to deserve it!"

"I wanted to work with Sana-chan!"

"That's too dangerous for her!"

"He'll totally rape her!"

"Sensei! What's wrong with you??"

"Now that is enough!" the teacher slammed the desk. "This is what I have decided! Akito-san has the highest grades in this class, and I won't have such nasty things said about **any **of my students. Now, unless you all want detention for a week, I suggest you shut it!" and so, the annoyed teach finished calling out the rest of the names. As they were told to go meet with their partner, Sana joined Akito, standing in front of his desk in the back of the room. They'd been assigned the detective Shinichi Kudo, a famous sleuth in high school who vanished a couple of years ago, only to make his reappearance last year. He only let those who try to unravel his disappearance into his inner ring. Of course, very few have made it.

"So..." Sana started, looking onto the blond boy before her. "We need to plan out a work schedule..."

"I'll do it all," Akito decided aloud in monotone, and just like any other time, he refused to look at her. "Your busy with work right? It's not like I have anything better to do, so I'll do it by myself."

"**NO**." Sana boomed flatly. "This is a partner project. So, we will both do the work, like partners." She got in his face. "Understand?"

"Whatever." He grunted, looking away. _She's so close! She's so cute!_ His thoughts raced. _S-she's right there! In front of me! _He kept his bangs over his face to cover the color change on his cheeks.

"Be that way," Sana huffed. "Our first working will be after school today. Your house." At the sound of this, Akito snapped out of his obsession-caused trance.

"NO!" he whispered, trying not to yell.

"why not?"

"Just…just no, okay?" he rubbed his temples. "I don't want you in my house."

"why not?"

"none of your business."

"why not?"

"it just isn't."

"…so…my house."

"I don't wanna go to your house." He lied. He did. A lot. But it wasn't a good idea.

"tough." She grumbled. "Meet me after school today at the front gate." Before he could say a word in protest, she put her right index finger to his lips. And just then, the bell rang. "Don't be late."

For they rest of the day, in all of his classes, our dearest juvenile delinquent simply couldn't stop thinking about that brown-eyed girl; more so that usual. He knew she was kind-hearted. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much. However, Dealing with the class criminal isn't kind-hearted--just plain stupid. Plain, raw, **stupidity**. _I mean, I knew she was dense, but is she really that thick?_ He doodled as he pondered the thought. _I guess maybe she chose not to believe them. I'm sure as an actress, she's had many untrue rumors printed or said about her. Maybe she's just decided to stop listening to gossip altogether…_His thoughts were interrupted by the final bell of the day. He had to restrain himself from walking too hastily, or he knew he'd break out into a run, or perhaps even a skip. Gangsters don't skip. That's just wrong. Trying to look as uneager as possible, he moved swiftly in and out of the shoe-locker area and attempted to merely walk to where that girl waited for him.

That brown-eyed girl.

_Come on, Akito!_ he assured himself. _It'll be fine! Just play it cool…you know, how you usually act._ "yo." He called putting up his hand. "happy now?"

She grinned childishly. "very much so." She grabbed his arms. "come on. If we hurry, we can beat mama home."

"beat?" he questioned.

"yeah! She's…well, she's _supposed_ to be at a book signing today. If we hurry, we can beat her home."

He lifted a brow. "You make it sound like I live with you."

"shaddup, Hayama."

After that, the two had a very strange conversation. They talked about trees, they talked about the number seven, they talked about clouds, they talked about emperors, they talked about flying squirrels, and they talked about their favorite bands. Akito, who would kick himself for it later, had fallen into her eyes and stared telling her everything she wanted to know. Their conversation had just started about counterfeit fish upon their arrival at her home. She glanced giddily at her watch before breaking into a fool-hardy smile.

"wow!" she exclaimed, as she twirled around his circles.

"what?" asked they no longer hesitant boy. "we beat your mama?"

"yep." She stopped spinning and punched the air. "by a long shot! We have the place all to ourselves until 6 o'clock."

He blinked. "but that's hours away! Why'd you say we needed to hurry?!"

She scratched her cheek with her index finger, laughing nervously. "I get distracted easily, and sometimes don't end up getting home until 7:00pm….heh…"

"Your not that bright, are you, star girl?"

"oh shut up." She unlocked the door, stepping into the empty but somewhat comfy mansion she called home. It wasn't the typical clean, cut, and sophisticated place you might expect an idol to have. It was colorful and fun, and had a joyful glow. Best of all—for Akito anyway—the whole place smelled like his beloved brown-eyed girl.

She kicked off her shoes, and Akito did the same. Leading him into her room, she motioned for him to sit down on her bed. "I'm going down to the kitchen to make some snacks…stay here." She poked his arm playfully. "And don't go lookin' through my draws either, perv." She then left, closing the door, leaving mystified Akito in her room.

When he was positive she couldn't hear, he snuggled into her bed and giggled, taking in the scent. _It smells just like her…_his face tinged claret as he came across another thought. _Maybe…she sleeps…naked. _He clamped a hand over his nose to keep from having a 'perverted nose bleed' like in all the mangas. He then left her bed and began riffling though her draws to see what lied within—exactly what she'd just told him not to do. And then, of course, as fate would have it, he came across the scared underwear draw. He hesitated. _What if she walks in?!_ She hadn't been gone too long, so he let the thought pass, as he lifted a bra out of the draw. _Huge._ It was rather large; of course it would need to be to fit **her** bust. He riffled further, passing pink, purple, and green bras, and then ran into a thong. _What the heck does she need this for?!_ Nonetheless, he stuffed it in his pocket. _I'll keep __**that**__ for later…_ he then ran into regular lower underwear, and he took no pause before, picking up the blue panties and sniffing them to his hearts content.

After stuffing that in his pocket, he made his way back over to her bed, and then looked into her night stand. He took out a scrap book, and flipped through it. It had the usually things a scrap book would have, bits and pieces that held together fading memories. Though the 7th section of the scrap book astonished the blond. It was headed; _Fallen Angel_, and they were pictures of him, most taken without his knowing. He flipped through. It showed him eating lunch, reading, swimming, at a convenience store, the mall, with his gang members, in a tree, in the auditorium, and even when he practiced fighting. They were all there. Him washing his face, jogging in gym, being yelled at by the teacher, everything. It was all there. He knew his face was on fire, but he was unaware that the handle was twitching. He wasn't conscious of the fact that the door creaked open, or that his beloved walked in with a place of cookies and tea, only to drop them abruptly when she realized what he was looking at. She dashed over and tore the book away from him, and clutched it closely to her chest. _Oh no…he must've seen section 7!_ She was crouched over, her back to him, as she clung to that big, leather book as if it were her life-line.

"I thought I told you not to go looking through my things." She finally managed to say, in a quavering voice.

"You did. That don't mean that I wasn't gonna…" his voice trailed off as he saw a tear hit the wooden floor. He dashed to her side. "Are you okay star girl?" he asked. She only murmured something; he didn't hear what she said. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it slightly. "What'd ya say?"

"I said **CALL ME BY MY NAME**!" she yelled, turning around, revealing her tears. She pushed him down onto her bed and pinned him there by his wrists. She loomed over him, causing her tears to fall onto his perplexed face. "nrrrggg!" she groaned. "**NOW! CALL ME BY MY NAME! RIGHT NOW!"**

"…."

"**WELL?!"** she barked. "**DO YOU ENJOY SEEING ME CRY?!"** he hated it. He hated seeing her cry.

"…"

"**SAY IT!"**

He took a deep breath.

"… Sana …"

Her tears fell even harder. The groaned once more, before letting a smile onto her face. She then, giggled, almost insanely, her reddish-brow bangs covering her eyes, she subconsciously lowered her head during her laughter. She let her head lower to the point of meeting his lips, earning a small squeak of surprise from the blond. He did, however, let his urges get the better of him, and he wriggled his wrists out of her grasp. This killed her a little inside. But to let that dead part be reborn, He rapped his arms possessively around her small waist, and brought her in closer, until her ample breasts were mashed against his chest. He then let his hands travel, massaging her sides and back, and then her hands left the others company as one traveled to her right breast, and he stroked it. His other hand made its way over to her hips, and then her rear end, and he caressed it passionately. He earned all sorts of sounds from the actress, before they heard a nock from the door. Sana quickly jumped up, and smoothed down her skirt.

"Sana dear, are you there?"

"y-yes, mama!"

"are you okay?"

"just fine!"

"but I heard…"

"I was doing exercise while my partner was laugh at how unflexable I am…and so I as partly pissed, and partly in pain."

"is this a boy partner?"

"yeah"

"Don't do anything you'll end up regretting, Sana dear."

"MAMA!"

"I know, I know. I'll be downstairs in my office working on my manuscript. You two behave."

"Mama!"

"I'm going!"

Once the two were sure that her mother was gone, they looked at each other nervously. Akito found his words first.

"What was that?" he asked. "I didn't know innocent stars like you pounce on people they hardly even know."

"Your one to talk," she scoffed. "Who was rubbing whose boobs? Who was grabbing whose ass?"

"Well…that's different…" he scooted a bit closer. "I'm a bad boy. You're a good girl."

He brushed his lips on her ears as he spoke. "what was with section 7? Are you like, in love with me or something?" he chuckled a bit. "impossible right? Only in my dreams, right?" he said the last bit in a saddened somewhat hollow voice, that sent a new round of tears down her face. She mumbled something again, and he still could hear her, even thought he was sitting basically on her.

"huh?"

"a bit."

"of…?"

"love."

"for..?"

"you." She was looking away, but he saw her dainty ears change to pink, and he noticed how her body was shaking slightly.

"no." he said, after what seemed to be hours of silence. "I'll ruin your image. I guy like me. I don't…" he to started to blush. "Deserve you."

"YES YOU DO!" she tackled him, clinging to his waist for dear life.

"you'll be in danger if your with me!" he retorted. "many people are out to get me, meaning they'll also be out to get **you!**"

"i don't care!"

"what about the press?"

"I'll handle it, okay?!"

"Are you caring, or just plain stupid? I can't tell!"

"whadaya mean, caring?!"

"Only pretending to like me because you know I'm madly in love with you!"

**Scilence.**

"huh?" Sana blinked. _He's in love…with me? Madly?_ Akito quickly clamped in hands over his mouth, realizing what he'd done. He could see by the blank expression on her face that she had no idea until he said it.

"N-never mind!"

"in love? With me?"

"forget about it!"

"madly?"

"let it go!"

She perused him as he tried to get away from her. "You love me?"

"stop it!"

"but you do right?"

"shut up!"

"you think I don't notice?"

"notice what?"

"each time you save me. You think I'm oblivious to it, right?"

"uhhhhh…i-" He was cut of by a finger to his lips.

"really, Hayama. And you call me dense." She then leaned I in and kissed him, casing a reaction in his lower region.

"Sana…" he whispered. "Please. I am no good." He pushed her away and stood up. "look at me! I'm fallen! I'm soild! I can't" his tears began to flow. "I can't be with you right now. It's too dangerous for you!" he then grabbed his book sack and attemped to run out of the room, but was tackled.

"NO!" she clung to him. "did that kiss mean nothing?"

"That was the best thing that's ever happened to me!" he cried. "but you'll get in trouble if your anywhere near me! I'm protecting you this way! So please!"

"NO! I want to protect me when your holding my hand."

"What part of yankee do you not understand?!" he pointed to the pericings in his ears. "Good kids don't have these!"

"I don't care!"

"Sana!"

"I'll kill myself!" he froze. She looked deeply into his golden orbs. "If you deny me like your doing now to protect me, I'll kill myself."

- - - - - - - -

Oooo! Creepy! Emo Sana! I decided to keep going! Glad I did. I hope this will hold you all for a bit. I Got a lot of performances coming up, so the next chappie might take a while, So I tried to make this one long…anyways, excuse spelling errors, I sux at it. I'll try harder.


End file.
